


burdened by skies

by Spades



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Love, M/M, Reborn and Gamma know this, Skies are terrible people to love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skies that burn to brightly for the world to see, that they're both burdened to care and love for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burdened by skies

He supposes it should be weird, that he shouldn't be okay with drinking with Yuni's grandfather -- who just recently was returned to a man looking his age and was previously a baby, but there's an understanding. Skies that burn to brightly for the world to see, that they're both burdened to care and love for. There hasn't been words since the intial greeting when Gamma had joined Reborn in sitting down and really, he doesn't suppose there needs to be. It's just a simple understanding that there is someone who understands the issues that come with loving someone that ignites the sky with their flames. He sips and lets his eyes fall shut and wonders as he reaches out to take a peanut to help get some form of starch in him, to let the salt distract him from the fact that there's a conversation that they're simultaneously having and not. It's questions that don't need to be asked out loud, just with how they move. Gamma knows Reborn's fine, that Tsuna is fine and Tsuna is happy and Reborn knows that Gamma is completely smitten and will follow Yuni until the end of their days. He wonders if they're both aware that may the harmony of sky is more healing for men like them than any of the sun's restorative flames or harsh flames of lightning's battles could ever do for them. He supposes they do, as they're there, drinking and just understanding each other.


End file.
